Her
by DistantVampire
Summary: Teito finds a girl while walking the church grounds late at night. He befriends her and starts to spend time with this mysterious girl. Our favorite trio of priests sees the girl and become very flustered. They try to get Teito away from her, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome this is the first 07-Ghost story I have ever attempted. **

**So forgive me if it is weird. I have tried to keep it close to the manga as much as possible (for me).**

** So let me apologize before hand if it is not. Please read and review. (This is placed back when Teito and Frau were still in the church , so you know)**

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**I do not own 07-Ghost or the original characters, I only own the idea for one of my characters and the story you are about to read. ^_^

* * *

**

**Teito POV

* * *

**

It has been a normal day.(Then again my life is FAR from normal.=) I escaped the military, my best friend was killed by the military, he was then reincarnated into a fluffy pink dragon. Oh and I have the legendary Eye of Mikhail, not to mention that I have a collar binding me to a certain perverted moron of a bishop. Yeah, my life is nothing but "normal". (Hahaha)

I helped the nuns put the brooms and mops away. Afterwards we said our good nights and headed our separate ways. I headed towards the fountain, it is one of the only places I can really clear my head. I walked down the long stone corridor petting the pink ball of fluff that slept soundly in my arms.

'Mikage… I…am so sorry. You shouldn't have had to die. And even after you died you came back to me… thank you,' I thought as I held him closer to my chest.

My footsteps echoed in the empty halls of the church, which made me feel like I was more alone than ever. I stepped out into the silver lighted courtyard, listening to the flowing water. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was the sound of music, someone singing. The voice was soft and sweet. I listened to it a little more finally making out some of the words "_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashiato sagasu.." _I finally took a step forward towards the voice. On the fountain sat a girl about my age, with long dark hair and pale white skin. She was wearing what looked like a white dress (then again I couldn't really tell). I kept walking towards her, that is until my foot slipped from under me. I landed face first in the ice cold water. I felt my body temperature drop and tried to make myself swim to the surface. My body wouldn't move.

The surface of the water danced with moon light as l drifted farther and farther away from it. I started to feel almost tired. 'Don't fall asleep. Don't close your eyes.' I kept telling myself, but all in vain. The last thing I remember was hearing was a splash and seeing a shadow swim towards me before everything went dark.

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly through the window of the room, in just the perfect angle to hit me in the face. I hated that.

My head was pounding and my lungs ached. What the hell happened?

I went to get out of the bed when I noticed a body next draped over the side of the bed. I leaned in closer to the figure trying to see who it was. Why was a girl in my room? And dripping wet?

My eyes widened as the memories came rushing back.

I remembered seeing a girl singing, falling into the water and a shadow coming towards me. She must have seen and jumped in after me. I crawled out of the bed quietly as not to wake her. I took notice that I was completely dry and had new clothes on.

My face burned a bright cherry red. She had changed my clothes. I looked around the room we were in, it must have been one of the empty guest rooms.

I looked out the window a moment then back to the sleeping girl. She was really soaked, there was a puddle under her and her white dress was soaking it back up. I debated on whether to wake her up or just plain leave. My conscious wouldn't let me leave her sitting there, so I slowly walked to her side and lightly tapped her shoulder. Her bright green eyes look stared at me through her black hair. Her face was pale but with a slight tinge of red. She gave me a weak smile, "Your okay."

I smiled back at her, "Because of you I am. Thank you." Her face flushed a bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. "What is your name?", I asked. She eyed me suspiciously, as if I were out to kill her. "I won't hurt you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her, she seemed almost relieved. "But..", I continued, " I would like to know the name of my savior." She looked at me for a second then gave in, " My name is Amaya."

* * *

**That's all ( I hope for more). Please tell me what you think of it. **

**If you liked it tell me. **

**If you thought I should change something, tell me. **

**If you didn't like it , please no mean comment.**

**I look forward to your reviews.**

**Thanx  
**

**~DV**


	2. Morning

**Ohiyo gasomas! Wait it isn't morning…oh well. **

**Welcome to the second chapter of ****Her.**

**I didn't actually think I would be making more than one chapter, but I am very happy to. Beside the fact that 07-ghost is one of my most favorite mangas, I wanted to see what would happen if someone into the story and if people would like the thought. **

**I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**Now to the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Teito's POV

* * *

**

I urged Amaya to sit down on the bed after I had pulled the linen blanket from it.

"Please change out of your soaked…dress while I go find something for you to wear." She stood up almost immediately and began to undress. " N…Not right now!" I shouted throwing the linen at her and running out of the room. The door closed with a quiet clink behind me. After I heard that I quickly ran to my room, where Hakuren would most likely be waiting to pester me about where I have been. Hopefully he wouldn't be there and I can get my other set of robes for her to wear.

Fortunately he wasn't, I was able to grab the black robes and hurry back to the room where Amaya was waiting for me. I couldn't help myself from turning red as I walked down the long corridor. Why am I so eager to go back to there? I have barely even known her for a night, let alone a whole day.

I opened the door only to turn an even brighter shade of red. Amaya's face was just as red when she noticed me standing in the room. She had taken the dress (and even the undergarments, not that I was looking. I am not Frau.) off and had wrapped herself in the linen sheet.

She had been looking out the window at Labrador's garden, watching him tend to his flowers. Well she had been until I walked in. This going to be a long day.

Amaya stood there almost paralyzed. "You know, you should knock.", she said while moving her attention to the floor. "R…right. Sorry. Here, I got my old robes for you to wear. They are mourning robes but I don't have anything else." I said unable to move my eyes away from Amaya. "Thank you. Um…could you please turn around? Or are you unable to keep your eyes off me?", she joked as she took the robes from me. "W…What? I wasn't looking at you! I was just thinking, baka!", I snapped back at her (I swear) turning a deeper crimson.

I moved then to the window, looking down on the garden. Watching Labrador smile and spend time with the flowers as Castor looked on from under one of the arches of the hall. It was a nice picture. I was lost in thought until a hand was waved in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to kid. You better get started on chores. Come on.", Amaya said pulling me towards the door.

"But, I already did my chores today.", I protested trying to get my arm back.

"No you haven't.", She said grinning at me, "You still have to show me around."

I gave up struggling and let her pull me down the halls of the church. After a while we stopped at the garden.

I watched Amaya's face light up, "It's beautiful." I felt warmth fill me up as she ran into the garden giggling and spinning around in circles before she fell backwards into the grass. I laughed and walked towards her, sitting beside her. I watched her smile and close her eyes as she felt the sun over her skin. '_Your right. This is a beautiful sight.'_

"Teito-kun" , My head snapped up art my name. Labrador was walking towards us. "Teito-kun, where have you been? You missed breakfast and Hakuren said that you weren't in your room last night. Frau was wor-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence.

His gaze wasn't on me anymore, but on Amaya who had sat up. "I will go tell Frau that you are alright." He stated and (pretty much) ran away.

I have never seen Labrador act like that.

I wonder what's wrong...

* * *

**Well that's all there is for now. this chapter took longer to write than i thought it would.  
**

**hope you liked it. **

**please reveiw.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**~DV  
**


	3. in the garden frau

**Welcome back! Well you might remember how I ended the last chapter… yeah it has taken me many nights of thinking to at least get an idea on what to do next. Lab is so adorable! ^_^ I want to put him in but I always make the characters to emotional…and yeah, I should stop talking now.**

**I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**Alright? Glad that is cleared up…**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! XD (I luv saying that)

* * *

**

**Frau's POV

* * *

**

Stupid brat! Getting himself lost! Or worse…taken. Ugh… but at least it gets me out of doing mass. I can't do to much of that stuff.

"When I find that brat he is gonna get my foot up his a-" I was cut off by a certain red headed doll-freak. "Frau! Watch your language! Remember we **are **in a church." "Yeah, yeah." He gave me a 'I am going to kill you if you ignore me' look, which made me laugh on the inside. "What are you going off about now?", he asked clearly knowing. "You know, I can't find Teito anywhere. He wasn't at breakfast either…", I cut myself off to try and think of places where he could be. Castor looked at me confused, "He is in the garden. You didn't know? Labrador said he would tell you. I wonder why.." His eyes widened. "come on," he said motioning me to follow, his voice stern and way darker than usual.

We made it to the other side of the church where, sat on a bench looking at the trees, was Lab. He didn't seem himself though. "Lab?" He jumped, then looked at me. He gave me a weak smile, "hello frau. What are you doing on this side of the church?" "I could ask you the same thing.", I said laughing a bit, only to be glared at from behind a pair of glasses. "Labrador, are you alright? You are not acting yourself." Castor asked while moving closer to him. He sat down on the bench next to him. Lab only shook his head. "Please, tell me…"

Lab looked at Castor and gave in with a heavy sigh. "I think someone I used to know is here, and they saw me.."

Wait. What? That can't be possible.

"Lab are you sure?" "I..I am not too sure. But everything about her is the same…everything." Lab seemed to be daydreaming (again) so without anytime to spare I left to see the brat.

Castor said he had been in the garden, it took only minutes to get to there.

Four-eyes was right, Teito was leaning back on a tree…smiling? No way. That brat never smiles, the last time I saw him smile was with his friend. I looked around the garden for what made him act so weird and found it. A girl with long black hair and pale skin came running up to him and started to tug on his hand. I watched his face turn bright red and couldn't help myself from laughing as he was pulled away by her.

That girl…. That girl seems so familiar. Where have I seen her before? Come on I know I know her from some where. No. It can't be possible…not her. She couldn't still be alive from then…could she? Something is really wrong here…. Maybe four-eyes knows what is going on.

I rapped on Castor's door and was answered with a loud 'what?'. I opened the door to find him working on another doll, big surprise there. "What do you want, Frau?", Castor asked clearly irritated. "I need to know about that girl that is dragging the brat around the church." He just stared at me, then went back to his "project". "I…can't tell you much about her. I didn't really know there was a new child here until now." Liar. That was a huge lie. "You know." I said quite bluntly. He just turned around and smiled. I hate it when he does that.

" But, fine. If you wont tell me I have ways of finding out." I smiled as he froze in place. Within a few seconds he started to work again and ignore me. Damn, I thought it would have worked too. Maybe…he really doesn't know anything. I removed myself from his room before…well, just assume the worse here.

I have to find Teito again. Maybe I was just imagining things, maybe it is something I ate…yeah that could be it. I made my way into the garden again. I might be able to figure out where they r now if I-.

Again my thoughts were cut short, but by laughing. I walked to the area of the noise to find Teito and the girl sitting at the stone table in the garden. I watched with curiosity as the two teens started talking. " So this is your first day in the church?" Teito asked. The girl looked down at the table. " Yeah, to tell you the truth…I feel like something is off here."

The brunette gave a nervous laugh, " You are thinking too hard." She stared at him, looking a bit confused. "I guess your right. Thank you for helping me."

" You helped me first. I really owe you for that." She gave a warm smile to him, "it is okay. You just seem…different than most people here. I want to know you better." I watched Teito's face as he turned a deep crimson.

There is something odd about this why would 'she' show up here.

Why her?

Why now?


	4. In the Evening

**Hey guys! Its been awhile. Hope u guys aren't too upset with me for not updating in so long. I have been having major writer's block and a severe case of laziness. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. And now here is the next chapter!Disclaimer: I don't own 07- Ghost or any of the original characters**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

* * *

Teito's POV

Night came quietly and softly, like a dark blanket to coat the sky with stars. Amaya sat by the window staring up at them, almost longingly. I couldn't bring myself to look away. She seemed so lost.

"Teito, Teito! Come over here. You have to see this." Amaya called, motioning for me to come over to the window.

I got up off of the bed and sat down next to her. She pointed towards the sky, making tracing patterns of stars with her fingers. "Doesn't that group look like a pair of wings?" I nodded slightly and kept searching the sky for other shapes.

I looked back at Amaya, she had shifted her gaze and was now looking at the roof of the building opposite of the window. Her expression was almost blank as she searched the roof top. " What are you looking for?" I asked, making her jump. " um…. Sorry. I thought I saw a figure on the roof," she said nervously, " It must have been my imagination." Amaya looked away from the window and to me, " can I see you tomorrow?"

I felt my face heating up as she stared at me. "I-if you want to." After I spoke Amaya smiled at me, "I would really like that." I couldn't help smiling at those words. Just then someone lightly rapped on the door telling us to go to bed and put the lights out.

Now knowing the time I got out of my seat and said my good night. "Goodnight," she whispered back as I closed the door. I took a deep breath and headed towards my room, feeling better than I have felt in a long time.

* * *

**That's all the story I have for now but I swear I will be writing more later this week. I hope to get it up as soon as I can. **

**Please R&R.**

**~DV**


End file.
